Athletics Charms
Perfect Poise Stance Cost: — (1m); Mins: Athletics 5, Essence 3; Type: Permanent; Keywords: Mirror; Duration: Instant; Prerequisite Charms: Graceful Crane Stance Lesser Solars might steady themselves with Essence for a time, only to fall flat on their faces at a key moment in combat when they cannot afford to waste a Charm activation on the effect. With this Charm, however, activating Graceful Crane Stance no longer counts as Charm use. More importantly, whenever the Solar has Graceful Crane Stance active, she can spend one mote to negate all damage from falling and automatically succeeds on any attempt to arrest a fall by grabbing onto something (unless there is absolutely nothing available to grab). Hill-Hurling Might Cost: 3m; Mins: Athletics 5, Essence 4; Type: Supplemental; Keywords: Combo-OK, Mirror; Duration: Instant; Prerequisite Charms: Increasing Strength Exercise This Charm greatly enhances a Solar’s ability to hurl large objects to destructive effect (Exalted, p. 127): *Add +5 to the character’s (Strength + Athletics) total for the purposes of determining what he can throw as a weapon *Multiply the attack’s base Range by 10 *Increase the attack’s Accuracy to +3 instead of -3 If such an attack hits a character who is no larger than the size of the projectile, the target automatically falls prone beneath the object. She must lift the object off her with a feat of strength as a miscellaneous action or use some other means to free herself before she can rise from prone or move from the spot to which she was pinned. (As a dubious compensation, she receives full cover until she escapes.) Despite being an Athletics Charm because of its feat-of-strength focus, Hill-Hurling Might may supplement only Thrown attacks using appropriate improvised projectiles. Glorious Temple Body Cost: —; Mins: Athletics 5, Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Mirror (Superior Weapon Body) Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Increasing Strength Exercise, Monkey Leap Technique, Lightning Speed The power of her Essence speaks through the medium of her body as the Lawgiver’s majesty is made manifest in her every motion. This Charm confers the following permanent benefits, none of which are considered to be dice added by a Charm: • The character adds (Essence) to her Strength + Athletics total for the purpose of feats of strength. • The character adds (Essence) in yards to her base movement and dash distances. • The character adds (Essence) in yards to the distance she may jump vertically, and (Essence x 2) to the distance she may jump horizontally. Racing the Sun Cost: —; Mins: Athletics 4, Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Lightning Speed This Charm upgrades its prerequisite, granting it the Stackable keyword. Each additional use of Lightning Speed adds (Athletics) again to the Solar’s Move and Dash distances, though stacking more than one activation makes the Charm Obvious. The Solar may stack as many activations of Lightning Speed as her Essence pool permits. Unparalleled Acumen Mediation Cost: 6m; Mins: Athletics 5, Essence 4; Type: Simple (Speed 3, DV -0) Keywords: Combo-Basic, Mirror Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Athletics Excellency - Athletics Mastery, Graceful Crane Stance The Solar's every move is effortless as sunlight. While she commits this Charm's motes, she's considered to automatically enjoy the effects of every Athletics Charm she knows that has a Minimum Essence of 2 or less and a duration of one scene. Furthermore, she cannot suffer internal penalties to Athletics rolls. Unconquered Might Cost: 7m; Mins: Athletics 5, Essence 5 Type: Supplemental Duration: Instant Keywords: Combo-OK, Mirror, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Increasing Strength Exercise No barrier can hold against the Lawgiver's righteous strength. This is a perfect effect that supplements a feat of strength to break an object or shatter an obstruction. the object breaks; the door shatters. At Athletics 6+, Essence 6+ the Solar may add a point of Willpower to the Charm’s cost, permitting it to also destroy magical artifacts. This renders the Charm Simple, with a Speed of (Artifact’s dot rating) minutes and a DV penalty of -3. N/A artifacts are immune to this Charm, as are objects which are specifically noted as being indestructible. Godspeed Steps Cost: 3-7m or 8m, 1wp; Mins: Athletics 5, Essence 5 Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK, Mirror (Death Draws Near), Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Lightning Speed A Solar need only will himself to move with speed beyond all reckoning. This Charm allows the character to cross extreme distances with a normal Move action. Upon activating this Charm the Solar may travel up to (Essence x 10) yards for three motes, (Essence x 20) yards for four motes, (Essence x 40) yards for five motes, (Essence x 60) yards for six motes, (Essence x 100) yards for seven motes, and up to one mile by paying eight motes and one Willpower. When using this Charm the Exalt is seen to flash from location to location instantaneously. This is not teleportation—the Solar must actually cross the intervening distance. Should the Lawgiver encounter a barrier that impedes his progress prematurely, he is refunded Essence and Willpower as appropriate to the distance already traveled—for example, if an Essence 5 Solar paid seven motes to traverse a 300 yard long canyon instantly, but discovered a wall of invisible force blocking him after only 80 yards, he would be refunded three motes. This Charm may be activated no more than once per action. Speed of Light Approach Cost: 7m, 1wp; Mins: Athletics 7, Essence 7 Type: Simple (Speed 4) Keyword: Mirror, Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: One scene Prerequisite Charms: Godspeed Steps A Solar who dedicates herself to the principles of speed is as omnipresent as sunlight, and just as impossible to grasp. All of the character’s movement rates are doubled, as long as she is moving under her own power. More importantly, whenever the character takes a Move, Dash or Jump action, she vanishes into a blur, only to reappear at her destination. The Lawgiver is impossible to target while moving, unless the attacker succeeds on a reflexive (Perception + Awareness) roll against a Difficulty of (Solar’s Dexterity). The Solar may be targeted normally during any tick on which she takes an action other than to Move, Dash or Jump. A second purchase of this Charm at Athletics 7+, Essence 7+ triples the character’s movement rates and causes any Move, Dash or Jump action she takes to count as an opportunity to re-establish surprise.